The present invention is directed to a hexagonal wrench and more specifically to a hexagonal wrench having a plurality of equally spaced apart circumferential grooves adjacent an end of the wrench to define a plurality of flat sided balls adapted to be inserted in hexagonal sockets at an angle for the angular application of a turning torque to the member containing the hexagonal socket.
Hexagonal wrenches are old and well-known in the art and such wrenches are generally known as ALLEN wrenches. Such wrenches have a hexagonal cross-sectional configuration and are generally L-shaped with one leg being substantially longer than the other to facilitate the application of a turning torque when either end of the wrench is inserted into a complementary hexagonal socket.
It is also known in the art to form a single circumferential groove spaced from the end of the wrench to define a flat-sided ball member adapted to be inserted in a hexagonal socket to facilitate the application of torque at an angle since ordinary hexagonal wrenches must be inserted with the longitudinal axis of the wrench aligned with the longitudinal axis of the socket. However, in order to obtain an effective angular application of torque, the depth of the groove must be fairly substantial thereby creating an inherent weakness in the hexagonal wrench. Accordingly, the ball will frequently snap off upon the application of excessive torque.